


A Tradition on Outset Island

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [5]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Hero's clothes, Like, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Outset Island, Seagulls - Freeform, Tea, Time is livid, Traditions, Twi is good with kids, Wind is done, hmm i wONDER WHY, the hot leaf juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day One: TraditionsTime finds out about a tradition for young boys on Outset Island.





	A Tradition on Outset Island

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Linktober 2K19!
> 
> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

There was a tradition on Outset Island for every boy. Once he reached his twelfth birthday, he would be given like-style clothes to the Hero of Time. Much like the other boys on Outset Island, Wind was gifted these clothes.

He wore them when he went to rescue his sister. He was proud to wear them then.

Luckily, he wasn’t wearing them when he _met _the Hero of Time.

That would’ve been embarrassing.

To think that there was a chance that he would wear the Hero’s Clothes while working along Time almost made his heart skip a beat.

Besides, the Hero’s Clothes was too itchy for the different heats, and he preferred his blue and orange clothing instead.

How _awkward _would it be if he had to explain that if they went to Outset Island, a majority of the boys will dress like he did?

Well, Wind decided, it would be _less _awkward if he explained it _before _they landed in the middle of Outset Island.

“Wind,” Time calmly started, “there’s someone calling for you.”

Wind shook himself from his thoughts as he heard his sister call his name. He turned and jolted as he was suddenly attacked by Aryll. She threw her arms around him and cheerfully called out, “Link! You’re home!”

“Yeah!” Wind hugged her back. “I’m back!”

“Never leave again!” Aryll demanded.

The Links glanced at each other. They knew that they would be leaving Outset Island in a few days, but how do you explain that to a seven-year-old?

“Where’s Grandma?” Wind wondered. “Is she still at home?”

Aryll nodded. “Yup! She’s been waiting for you!” She looked at the group behind Wind. “Who’re your friends!”

After a short introduction given by each of the Links (Sky filling in for Hyrule and Four as Hyrule was retching and Four was nearly unconscious), Aryll was quick to decide to show them Aryll’s Lookout. Wind suggested that they do that _after _he speaks to his Grandmother—and get their injured and disoriented members a safe place to lie. Aryll, a little disappointed, agreed.

As they neared Wind’s house, a young boy with mucus running down his nose spotted Wind. “Link?” he wondered, earning all of their attention. “Holy Nayru! It _is _you!”

Zill rushed over to Wind and stopped. Time glanced down as the human boy wore an outfit identical to the one he wore as a child. Wind awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “Hey, Zill…”

“When did you get back?”

“Back off, Zill!” Aryll stepped up. “He gets to see Grandma first!”

Zill stepped back, rubbing at his nose. “Sheesh, okay.”

Aryll proudly puffed out her chest as she led the nine towards Wind’s house.

* * *

“Ah! So, _you’re _the group I heard of in Link’s letters…!” Wind’s Grandmother greeted after the initial shock of having eight strangers (one unconscious) show up at her door. Four was quickly placed in Wind’s bed to rest. “It’s so nice to meet you in person.”

“Likewise.” Time assured. “We’ve heard stories of you from Link during our travels.”

“All good things, I hope!”

“Grandma!” Wind gasped, insulted.

“I’m kidding, Link. I’m kidding…”

Aryll piped up, “Me! What about me!?”

Twilight knelt down to her height. “He told us you were an _amazing _artist, and would share your photos around the campfire.”

Legend scoffed and muttered, “Since when do _you _know how to handle kids?”

Aryll didn’t hear what Legend said and beamed at Twilight’s compliment. “I am! I have more photos if you want to see them! They’re mostly of seagulls!”

Legend flinched at the mention of seagulls.

There was a few seconds of a silent conversation between the Links before Time nodded.

Sky smiled. “Sure! We’d love that!”

“Link?” Wind’s Grandmother asked. “Can you and the blond fellow with the facial markings stay behind?”

“Sure.”

The six Links, minus Time and Wind, all followed Aryll as she led to shown them her artworks. Wind’s Grandmother gestured to the couch in the living room. “Shall we sit?”

As they sat down on the couch, Wind’s Grandmother moved to the kitchen. “I know Link doesn’t like this, but would you like some tea, mister?”

“Sure, ma’am. And you can call me Time.”

Wind’s Grandmother nodded. “Time… what an interesting name…”

As the kettle heated, Wind’s Grandmother moved to the kitchen. “Now, before I hear all about your travels, Link, I have a question for Time.”

Wind tilted his head at his grandmother.

“Is Link safe?”

Time took a moment to answer. Wind was shocked at the question. “What—Grandma?”

“If I had a choice, he wouldn’t be in this position.” Time answered. “There is no guaranteed safety in our line of work, but we make sure that we can be as safe as possible. Is he safe? No. But, is he going to be? Are we going to make sure he is? Yes.”

Wind’s Grandmother slowly nodded. “Very well. You seem like a sincere man. Please bring him home safe.”

“That is all we hope to accomplish.”

Wind looked between the two adults at this suddenly darkened conversation. He cleared his throat. “So—”

His grandmother spoke up, “Now, now, Link, wait your turn. Say, Time, interesting name—any reason for it?”

“Just a nickname.” Time assured. “There’s a lot of similar names in our group, so we’re called by different names for less confusions.”

“There’s a tradition,” Wind’s Grandmother started. Wind dreaded where this was going. “That once a boy reached past the age of twelve, he is given a set of clothes called the Hero’s Clothes.”

Time perked up. “Hmm? Is that so?”

Wind dreaded his tone.

“Yes. Link has his own as well.” Wind’s Grandmother continued. “It is to honour the Hero of Time. You’re name just reminded me of that, that’s all.”

Time glanced down at Wind, a smirk on his face.

Wind hid his face in his hands.

“_Grandma…” _he complained.

“What is it, Link?” his grandmother wondered. Before Wind could speak, the kettle squealed. “Oh my! The tea!”

She got up and headed towards where the kettle cried.

“So,” Time started. “The Hero’s Clothes, huh? ‘To honour the Hero of Time’.”

“I’m begging you to never bring that up again.”

“I have to admit,” Time smirked. “I am _truly_ honoured.”

“_Time…”_

Time laughed.

Wind buried his face in his hands, his cheeks warming. There was no way this was going to disappear—not when Time-I-pull-pranks-on-the-others-cause-I-find-it-funny knows about it.

He gives it two days before everyone knows.

For once in his life, Wind cursed the tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
